


The Talk

by caffeinatedtrash



Series: Nurturing Jeremy [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Diapers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedtrash/pseuds/caffeinatedtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy could only avoid talking about it for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

Geoff tried to talk to Jeremy about it. He really did. But Achievement Hunter was bigger than ever and it was surprisingly easy for Jeremy to avoid the main office, and by extension Geoff, for the days after what Geoff had been referring to in his head as "The Incident." He had almost let the entire thing slip his mind, only to be contemplated when he couldn't fall asleep and his mind wandered to the things he had yet to do. 

Nearly a week later the Achievement Hunter office was unusually quiet, Michael and Gavin were at a rehearsal for On The Spot, and Jeremy had migrated to the B-Team office to help on the week's Lets Build, leaving only the Gents in the office, each working to get ahead in their editing. Geoff almost ignored the persistent 'ding' of his phone, but turned it over to check the small screen just to be sure. 

Mbragg: Jeremy needs clean pants. Please bring his bag to B-Team office. Knock on door, it's locked.

"Shit" Geoff muttered under his breath, quickly moving across the room to reach under Jeremy's desk for the nondescript black bag which he now knew contained fresh pants for the Massachusetts Native. Geoff glanced around the room, relieved to see that both Jack and Ryan had headphones on and were engrossed in editing. Slipping out the door with the backpack on his shoulder he strode across the hall and rapped quietly on the door, saying softly "it's me" when Kdin yelled, not unkindly, to come back later.

Stepping inside Geoff's heart dropped at the scene in front of him, Matt was rubbing Jeremy's heaving back as Kdin relocked the door behind him. Jeremy was sobbing once again, and Geoff could tell that this time he hadn't even made it out of his chair, urine pooled in the seat and soaked into the carpet underneath of the faux leather. "Hey buddy" Geoff said softly, approaching Jeremy as one would approach an injured animal. Jeremy ducked his head, refusing to look at his boss. When neither Matt nor Kdin made any move to take the bag from Geoff he took it as a sign that he was being trusted to handle this. "Jeremy, why don't we get you cleaned up and then we can talk about this okay?" Geoff said, not willing to skip on the talk this time, as Jeremy had proven himself quite adept at avoiding the subject. 

Jeremy didn't respond but he didn't pull away when Geoff took his hand, allowing himself to be pulled into a standing position. Geoff looked at Matt and Kdin, unsure of what to do now that Jeremy was stood in front of him. Luckily Kdin came to his rescue, wrapping an arm around Jeremy's shoulder and giving him a supportive squeeze before asking "do you want Geoff to help you get cleaned up, or do you want Matt or I?"

"You" Jeremy said, wrapping his hand into Kdin's t-shirt and pointedly looking anywhere but at Geoff. 

"Okay, good job making that decision buddy" Kdin said soothingly, and God did Jeremy seem young like this Geoff thought as he watched Kdin pull Jeremy's soaked sweatpants and boxers down his legs, tapping his feet one at a time to get the wet garments off his body and into a grocery bag that Matt had produced from somewhere. 

"Geoff I need his bag" Kdin said brusquely, the nurturing attitude he had seeming to only be for Jeremy. Geoff muttered an apology and sat the bag within easy reach of Kdin, who easily reached into the front pocket and pulled out the package of wet wipes Geoff had seen before. 

Geoff studied Jeremy's behavior as Kdin cleaned the shorter man with practiced ease. Jeremy's expression was vacant as he allowed Kdin to wipe him clean, not even flinching when he quickly swiped the cloth over his exposed genitals. Matt was still rubbing Jeremy's back and Geoff realized that he too was talking to Jeremy the way one would talk to a small child. 

Once Kdin had redressed Jeremy in a pair of clean boxers and sweatpants they left the room, presumably to dispose of the used wipes and wash their hands, while Matt led Jeremy to the couch. Jeremy tried to lay down and whined softly when Matt sat him upright, shushing him softly and saying "I know you want a nap bud but you need to talk to Geoff about your accidents."

Jeremy stiffened, and buried his face in his blanket, which he had pulled off the back of the couch and wrapped around his shoulders. Geoff felt terrible for making Jeremy look that miserable, and desperately wanted to flee the room and let the other man recover from the embarrassment in peace. Instead he braced himself for the awkward conversation which was to come, and sat down next to Jeremy, turning so he could see him while they talked.

"Jeremy, this is the second accident I've seen you have, and I know that this isn't a new thing. I understand that you're embarrassed, and Kdin told me you were worried about wearing protection to help keep you dry because of the way the other guys might treat you. I'm sorry you felt that way, but I promise you that none of the other Hunters need to know if you don't want them to, and that even if you were to tell them I know that they wouldn't treat you any different." Geoff said, laying a reassuring hand on Jeremy's knee and giving it a soothing squeeze. 

"You say that, b-b-but you don't kn-know!" Jeremy hiccupped indignantly. "You c-can't guarantee they w-won't hate me or tease me or t-t-tell the viewers!" His voice climbed higher and Geoff could tell he was becoming upset again.

"You're right, I can't guarantee that you won't be teased, but I can tell you that I won't tolerate it and will put a stop to any teasing that occurs. I won't allow anyone to feel uncomfortable in our office, especially over something they can't control. And I can guarantee that the other guys and I could never hate you!" Geoff said, his chest aching at the thought that Jeremy believed he would be hated if he admitted to having a problem. 

Jeremy's head dropped, and he mumbled "everybody says that, and then you're the laughing stock of the office because you wet your pants during a meeting."

"Oh Jeremy" Geoff said, pulling the smaller man into his lap and wrapping his tattooed arms around him. "We would never do that. I just want you to be comfortable, and I don't think having accidents because you don't want to wear protection is good for you buddy."

Jeremy sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve, before saying "okay."

"Good job!" Geoff said, surprised at how naturally nurturing Jeremy came to him. Kdin pulled Jeremy up and into a hug, and Matt gave ruffled his short hair gently. 

"Do you want one now?" Kdin asked, walking over to the filing cabinet which Geoff had always assumed was used for papers, but now could see had one drawer dedicated to diapering supplies. Jeremy shrugged but shucked his pants off easily, clearly unfazed by being in various states of undress in front of the other members of the B-Team. "Do you want to do it or do you want me to?" Kdin asked, holding a pull-up out to Jeremy. When he made no move to take it Kdin knelt down and helped Jeremy step into the thin papery garment, sliding it up his lean legs. Jeremy quickly pulled his sweatpants up over the disposable garment but not before Geoff could get a good look at the design.

He wasn't sure what he had been expecting but it certainly wasn't a white pull-up with blue and yellow stars patterned on the front, which he could only assume would disappear when wet. The top of the pull-up stuck up over the top of the sweatpants, and when his shirt rode up slightly it was easy to see the distinctive crinkly waist peeking out. The pull-up looked like what a kid who wasn't quite potty-trained would wear, and when Geoff stole a glance at the package it had came from his suspicions were confirmed. The bag read 'Protective Briefs for Big Kids' and had a picture of the starry pull-up displayed next to a smiling cartoon kid who was saying "All Dry!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Once the pull-up was on and Jeremy, Matt, and Kdin had resumed their work Geoff had wandered back to the main office, only vaguely aware that he had been gone close to an hour. Fortunately no one questioned where he had disappeared to, and the day went on as normal as a day at Rooster Teeth could. However, that night Geoff lay between his boyfriends in their large bed, unable to sleep and unable to get the thought of Jeremy in the pull-up out of his mind.


End file.
